


Made to bend in the wind

by treble



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treble/pseuds/treble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Britta as buddies with benefits. Britta-centric take on early Season 2. Lots of mentions of other ships (J/A, T/B) but mostly a J/B friendship fic. archiving all my old fic from lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to bend in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this has enough ships to keep even the most skeptical shipper not too unhappy. I hope. And I own nothing.

***

The first time, she shows up at his studio apartment at 2am on a Thursday.

She’s not entirely sober and she’s pissed off, for reasons that have congealed into a ball of gin-fueled rage in the pit of her stomach. He’s not fully awake or even remotely dressed when she pushes her way through his door, rocking on her too-tall heels in an attempt to look him squarely in the eye.

“I told Annie today that I slept with you because I hate myself.”

Jeff frowns while reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Uh, okay. Hi. I guess I buy that. It was pretty great sex though, so if that’s how you hate fuck someone, I’m okay with that.”

Britta holds his gaze for a second until she begins to narrow her eyes, turning up the corner of her mouth in a half-smile as she ever so slightly wobbles on her heels.

“Wanna know why Annie kissed you?”

Jeff rolls his eyes while gesturing down at himself. “Please.”

Britta imitates his eye roll and smirks. “She said she just wanted to see if she could do it, because she wanted to be more like me, all cool and sexy and daring. See? It was just all about me. Why do you pick the most competitive girls to make out with, Jeff Winger? By the way, nice boxers. Do they seriously not make them in your size or do you actually prefer looking like you raided the closet of a twelve year old boy?”

Jeff’s frown deepens as he looks slightly taken aback.

“That seems a little ridiculous. And it’s 2am Britta, some of us were sleeping. And I’d rather not dignify that weak attempt at a zinger with a comment about your inability to bring your eyes up to my face for more than ten seconds at a time. Though it’s flattering, really.”

“Oh?” Britta questions with a raised eyebrow.

“And in reference to Annie, whatever, you weren’t there. It didn’t exactly come out of nowhere, or seem like she was thinking about you.” Jeff adds, tugging his ear with a slight wag of his eyebrows.

“Oh?” Britta repeats as her voice becomes a little higher, her mouth forming a perfect circle.

“Seriously though, I mean it’s a relief really. Good to know that’s how she views it. Makes my life a lot easier.” Jeff finishes nonchalantly, stretching up to put both hands behind his head with only the slightest hint of a frown remaining.

Britta’s voice continues its escalation in pitch. “Well Jeff, it was still an asshole thing of you to say that you couldn’t believe you had made out with both of us.” She punctuates the sentence with a stomp of her heel and a surprisingly hard smack to his arm, deliberately maintaining eye contact to avoid another glance at the stupid stripy boxers.

“Well Britta,” Jeff responds in a mocking tone, “I am an asshole. I thought we already covered that this year. Oh, and most of last year. What part of this lesson are you guys having trouble grasping? And ow, that kind of hurt.”

Britta scowls, pursing her lips as she again tries to pull herself up to her full height, using her pointer finger to jab him sporadically in the chest, “At least last year you were a little more consistent. I know I embarrassed you at the stupid dance but I thought we dealt with that. So Jeff Winger, our little romantic ship has sailed because I’m certainly not getting back on that train.”

“Lots of transportation metaphors there-”

“Shut up. What I’m saying is that I’m not Annie. I don’t catch feelings like that. You don’t have to run and regress to jerkdom because you’re scared of breaking me the way you’d break her.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means.”

“COULD YOU STOP HITTING ME,” Jeff yells, grabbing the offending arm by the wrist. The sudden movement topples Britta off balance and pushes her into his space.

“You are so fucking infuriating sometimes,” she says with a low hiss, her other arm going up to grab his shoulder for balance.

“Ditto,” the hand not holding her wrist abruptly threads into her hair, back to the base of her neck.

“I’m just drunk and angry and frustrated with you. Anything that happens right now will mean nothing.”

“Hate sex,” he offers with a wry smile as his mouth hovers a few inches above hers, his eyes flickering down to her lips.

“Exactly.”

***

“It’s not entirely true you know,” She says, jarring him out of the sleep he’d begun to consider.

“What?”

“It wasn’t because I hate myself. Not entirely. I mean what the hell, I don’t hate myself. If I hated myself I would have slept with you a long time before I did.

“Gee, thanks.”

“No seriously. That’s a stupid high school reason for sex.”

“Okay.”

“It felt like what she, Annie, what she wanted me to say. What I needed to say. And because I know when it comes down to it, I deserve more than you, than us.”

Jeff glances over at her from the corner of his eye and sees her with her arms folded across her chest, staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Probably.”

“I still suck at girl bonding.”

“Undoubtedly.”

When she finally looks over at him her features have softened. With her hair spread across the pillow and the light filtering into his bedroom from the kitchen, for a moment she looks less angular.

Then, with a serene voice and smile she whispers to him, “If you tell anyone about this I _will_ find a way to put your balls in a jar.”

He manages a smile back that is somehow more genuine than not. “Noted.”

She is gone when he wakes up.

***

Her head is throbbing less than anticipated as she leaves Jeff’s apartment at 6:27 in the morning. Upon brief contemplation she thinks she might hate herself a little after all, but that hate is tempered by a twinge of empowerment. She decides to wait and think about it when one of the sentiments has won out over the other.

She stops at the deli near her house and picks up her hangover special (an egg and cheese on a round roll and an overpriced bottle of Smart Water). It’s an indulgence she allows only once a month and Annie’s mocking words lightly echo in her head as she goes up to pay. “I obviously don’t need guys for anything, that’s why I wear stripper boots during the day and eat only celery and mustard for lunch.”

She grimaces and throws a pack of Skittles on the counter.

She briefly wonders if her appearance at Jeff’s last night had anything to do with Annie; how much hugs tainted with oil wrestling and half-truths really wipe slates clean.

She scrunches her eyes shut and shakes her head to clear away the thought.

***

The second time they are tipsy, both on alcohol and maybe a little on adoration from the space shuttle crowd. It is the evening following the exploits of the KFC Space Simulator and an afternoon of celebrations have found most of the study group and some groupies at a nearby restaurant, save Pierce, who is under supervision for the night for his slight psychotic break.

By 1am, Jeff and Britta are the only ones remaining. Shirley leaves first, needing to get home to relieve her babysitter. Troy disappears with a blond groupie by 10pm and Abed soon follows.

He leaves without offering a real explanation, shooting Annie, Jeff and Britta darting glances as he stands at the foot of the table.

“I suspect I’m a hindrance to what could happen here. Bye guys.”

Britta and Jeff are already solidly on their way to drunk and Annie seems torn over whether to follow Abed out. She’s sipping her water a little too quickly, squirming in her seat while she winds and unwinds a straw wrapper around her finger.

“Annie,” Jeff finally says without glancing over at her, “You’re doing your fidgeting thing where there’s something you want to say and you’re trying to work up the nerve to say it, but really you want someone to pry it out of you. So just stop and spit it out already.”

She looks up sharply with an expression on her face that suggests she’s preparing a denial, then sighs and the look quickly fades to one of resigned acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, Britta almost chokes on her drink. She tries to shoot a pointed look in Jeff’s direction but he is looking disinterestedly over at the television by the bar, where EPSN is recounting the day’s sporting events.

Annie takes a deep breath and a rapid stream of high-pitched words follow. “I guess I just want to apologize again. I should have said something when the whole group was here but everyone was so happy and everyone was celebrating and I didn’t want to remind everyone that it was my fault the Dean found out and the shuttle got stolen. I don’t even know how it all happened! I just have all these goals and this year started to feel like maybe things were stagnating and I didn’t feel like you guys were treating me like an adult. I feel like you guys push me into this box and I thought maybe change would help, so I wouldn’t get stuck into little girl Annie. And then it just escalated and I sort of lost control of the situation and I’m really really really sorry. I didn’t actually want to leave you guys and even when I sometimes do, I don’t really.”

Jeff finally looks over as she is finishing and holds her gaze for a moment.

“But seriously, City College? With _Simmons_?”

Annie shrugs and raises her chin defiantly. “It was the quickest out. So what Jeff? Maybe it was a little cowardly. And I’m sorry for that. But I’m glad I did it because now you know, you all know, how I feel. And you know what, in the end it felt good to walk away from it. And also, we learned I’m an awesome driver, so you guys should remember that and stop giving me a hard time about that one incident last spring.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say it was your fault the Dean found out?” Britta says frowning. “I thought Jeff said he told the Dean.”

“Yeah, she definitely didn’t say that,” Jeff responds, tapping his thumbs on the table. “How much have you had to drink? I thought you had a tolerance. Out of practice Perry?”

“Yeah, what?” Annie pipes in. “I didn’t say that. No. Nope. It was definitely Jeff. Because he said so. On the bus. When we were all there. Earlier.”

Britta frowns, first at Annie, then at Jeff. “Ugh, whatever. Jeff, it’s your turn to go buy a round.”

Jeff looks from Britta to Annie and then slides out of the booth, slowly making his way toward the bar.

With Jeff gone, Annie looks over at Britta warily.

“So are we okay?”

Britta nods and then tilts her head down until she is looking into the glass in front of her

Annie continues, “Remember last year when we used to do stuff? Like go to the mall and talk sometimes? I feel like there was less of this…” She gestures between them.

“Tension?” Britta offers.

“Yeah,” Annie bites her lip. “Sometimes Britta, I feel like you don’t treat me like an equal. I didn’t use to mind so much.”

“Annie, you’re 18. It’s hard.”

“I’m 19, almost 20.”

“Still.”

Annie furrows her brow. “Today, you were so mad at me, madder than anyone else. Just so disappointed in me.”

“I expect more from you.”

“You expect a lot from everyone. You don’t have to lecture me and yell at me all the time and point out my flaws. I’m not your little sister.”

“Well then don’t act like it! Half the time you’re a regular person and the other half you’re running around like the long-lost crying Care Bear doll.”

“Well half the time you’re capable of regular conversation and the other half you’re a giant condescending bitch,” Annie scowls.

Jeff glances over from the bar at the sound of their raised voices and sees their flushed faces. Britta shakes her head slightly back at him.

“I think it’s okay for us to act like sisters,” she says, choosing her words carefully, “Sisters love each other when they fight, right? I mean, I don’t have sisters but that’s the sentiment all those mass-produced greeting cards throw in our faces. We wouldn’t fight if we didn’t care? Maybe? Or something generic like that. So we could try to act like sisters closer in age?”

Annie nods cautiously. “I am tired of fighting with you. Maybe we could try hanging out like we used to? Or taking a class together, just us girls?” She throws Britta an optimistic smile and adds a little shoulder shimmy for emphasis.

Britta smiles back. “Yeah, okay.” She offers up her hand for a high-five and before she can turn it into a snake, Annie is doing a miniature version of her robot and knocking water all over the place and both girls are laughing.

“Did I get you?” Annie squeals.

“Nope, I’m fine. Are you?”

“You’re kind of a wreck.” Jeff interjects, walking back to the table now that the danger has passed.

“I know.” Annie responds sheepishly, her cheeks still flushed and her clothes splotchy and damp.

Britta has to concede she looks kind of adorable, and she’s not surprised to see Jeff looking down at her with a soft smile.

“I should probably go.” Annie says, pulling on her coat. “Bye guys.”

They wave goodbye to her and move their drinks over to a new, dry table. Once Jeff finds himself situated, he looks up to find Britta staring at him with a knowing smile.

“What?”

“So, Disney Princess face, fidgeting thing. Is there anything about her you don’t notice?”

“Jealous?”

“Please.”

“Besides, if you were a little less self-absorbed you would pick up on some of those things too.”

“Did the man with eight mirrors in his apartment just call me self-absorbed?”

“Totally different.”

“You didn’t tell the Dean about the flag did you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Stop trying to create drama. By the way, didn’t I see you and Troy share a moment today?”

“Wait, what? How is that related? Besides, he’s like, fifteen.”

Jeff clears his throat. “That’s true. You’d probably break him. Kill his endearing child-like innocence. Then who’d toss out those quippy non-sequiturs? So be careful there. That blond he went home with tonight did bear a striking resemblance to you.”

Britta scoffs as she finishes her drink, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly. She puts her glass down on the table with a pronounced thud and offers Jeff her best coy smile. “So who do I bear ‘a striking resemblance’ to?”

Jeff frowns as he finishes his own glass, eyes flickering briefly at the door before he fixes a bemused smiled on her. “No one Britta. You’re in a class all your own.”

“That is some insincere cheese Winger. So are we doing this or what?”

Jeff stares at her intently. “Apparently. You live closer.”

“I don’t want you in my apartment. You’ll touch my things and want breakfast.”

“You really do have some weird trust issues.”

She goes to grab his hand on the way out but suddenly develops an overwhelming need to fix her ponytail.

When she glances over he’s shaking his head with a small smile.

She lets the restaurant door slam in his face and for some reason they both laugh genuinely and uproariously about it.

She’s gone in the morning when he wakes up.

***

She’s walking home at 7:02 the next morning when she concludes that it is empowerment she feels.

She’s wearing sneakers and the remnants of the shuttle launch are scrunched in her bag in the form of the white jumpsuit and her aviators but she feels a sense of control that she hasn’t felt in awhile.

She celebrates with another hangover special, despite the fact that a hangover is nowhere in sight.

She decides Skittles are officially part of the meal from now on and at the last minute she throws in one of those single wrapped Reese’s.

It doesn’t really feel about Annie.

She eats every bite and spends the day on the couch with her cat watching a marathon of _Antique Roadshow_ and feels just generally fantastic.

She’s on the fourth hour when she remembers what Jeff said about Troy. With a small smile she replays the moment in the shuttle. Though she’d never admit it to anyone, it was a good moment and it makes her sink a little deeper into the couch.

For a moment, she feels like a teenager in a way she never did when she actually was a teenager. She rolls her eyes at the sentiment and shoots Annie a text to see if she wants to go shoe shopping that week.

She almost manages not to grimace when Annie’s response contains three exclamation marks and an emoticon but if she’s honest, a tiny smile does escape her lips.

***

She surprises herself the next week when she says yes to Troy’s plea that she work with him on Shirley’s video.

When he finds out, Jeff raises his eyebrow with a pronounced smirk, which she pointedly ignores.

Although working on Shirley’s video is ridiculous, the day she spends with Troy running around following the filming of Abed is fun in a way she knows she missed out on when she was younger, too busy suffering the world’s injustices during her country club upbringing.

He talks her into throwing water balloons onto the set of the film and she gets slightly manic about being included in anything that could be considered a prank. Abed loves it though, and she loves the taste of prank success.

By late afternoon she has lost count of the number of times she has burst out laughing, and so she figures for today she doesn’t really care about age differences or Jeff or Annie or really anything for that matter.

She briefly indulges in the thought of what it would be like to be this person all of the time.

She has also learned a lot about the mating habits of amphibians and the three spots in Greendale that have experienced abnormal paranormal activity in the last decade, so she figures it has been an educational experience too.

When Troy is deep in the midst of one of his explanations she finds herself smiling in a way that sneaks up on her. When she tries to rein it in, it pops right back out and even her snark is colored by the same, softer hue.

***

It turns out that overall, Annie and Britta do substantially better together when the rest of the group isn’t around.

That said, the first twenty minutes at the mall are awkward, with Britta complaining about the overabundance of chain stores that are driving away local business as Annie nods disinterestedly.

Things finally settle as conversation inevitably turns to the group, the strangeness of the Halloween that never was, Megan’s speech to Abed in the cafeteria, and the girl from Anthropology Jeff had gone on a date with the week prior.

(Britta had been surprised when Jeff had actually checked with her first, “To make sure dating other people wasn’t against their current arrangement.”

“I hate making you mad. You punch like a bitch,” he had said, the third time they ended up at his apartment.

“Dude, I’ve gone on three other dates this month. Knock yourself out. Which lucky lady is it?”

“Awesome. It’s the lovely Amanda.”

“Amanda? Ugh. I mean she’s uber hot, don’t get me wrong. But that’s another name to add to the list of bitch names. Not all the time, but I’d say you have a seven outta ten chance she will cut you in your sleep. Just a heads up.”

“Well that could be a fun change. I don’t really care that much anyway. She’s hot and her dad works at a local law firm so I figure at least I can get some intel.”

Britta had laughed, rolling her eyes, and that had been that.

Adding to the running list of things Britta would never admit to anyone, she was secretly a little touched and impressed Jeff had thought to ask.)

As Britta and Annie step off the escalator at the mall, Britta shrugs at Annie. “I don’t think the date went that well. Amanda is kind of a bitch and Jeff likes being the bitchy one in a relationship.”

Annie looks up thoughtfully. “I feel like he’s dating less this year.”

Britta glances at Annie, whose expression could possibly be labeled as hopeful. “Annie…”

“No, Britta no. I’m just making an observation.”

Britta frowns. “Well I don’t know, maybe he’s just dating more outside of school. Probably for the best, considering his track record.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re probably right.”

Britta looks up sharply. Annie’s face has never been the most opaque, but the look on her face seems to have suddenly crossed into unreadable.

Britta feels a fleeting moment of guilt but it disappears so quickly that she’s not completely sure whether it was actually guilt or maybe just satisfaction.

Like things between them have finally balanced out.

It does make her hate herself a little but even that doesn’t feel quite as terrible as she suspects it should.

So maybe it’s still a teeny bit about Annie. Britta closes her eyes again and tries to squash that part down into her stomach.

“Hey, so I ran into Rich again, that guy from my pottery class? And he asked me out. I think I’m going to say yes!” Annie says, perking up.

“That’s great Annie!” Britta says with only slightly fake enthusiasm. She hates Rich. She has no idea why but something in his demeanor makes her want to tweak his nose. Or punch him in his self-satisfied balls. Or mess up his meticulous Ken-doll hair. Britta suspects he is probably perfect for Annie right now.

“Will you help me pick out an outfit?” Annie asks hopefully. She’s looking up at Britta and Britta can’t help it. All she sees is the little sister she never had growing up.

It’s complicated and competitive and maybe she never wanted it, but maybe she’s secretly a little grateful she has it anyway.

“Definitely,” Britta responds.

She links her arm through Annie’s and when she smiles over at her, this time it is completely genuine.

She refuses to leave the mall until Annie buys a pair of stripper boots.

***

That doesn’t keep her from trying to think of five different ways to hang up on Annie when she calls after the date with Rich had gone, “So well Britta! So, so well!”

Still, they talk for 45 minutes so Annie can psychoanalyze every second of the date. Britta keeps the television on mute in the background, even manages to laugh a few times and only snaps at her once. All in all, she figures her girl bonding skills are on the upswing.

She does finally get off the phone with an excuse related to her cat. She can handle a lot of things but absolutely will not talk about Rich’s dreamy eyes.

***

The first time Jeff shows up at her apartment is the night Annie spends most of their study session recounting the details of her third date with Rich, much to the boredom of all participants.

When Britta tries to point out that coincidence, Jeff slams her against the wall and kisses her hard. “Britta, stop trying to psychoanalyze me. We don’t hang out for conversation.”

Britta shoves hard against his chest and looks up at him. “I don’t know Jeff, lately it feels like we do. You kind of like me as a person more than a fuck buddy. So, you might as well admit that, as well as what’s really going on here and own up to it like an adult.”

“Britta, shut up. I’m busy.” She rolls her eyes as his mouth works its way down her neck, effectively ending the conversation.

Lying there later, Jeff is the first to break the silence.

“I mean I really don’t care but it’s annoying, right? And inappropriate. Study time is sacred.”

“Oh sure Jeff,” Britta responds mockingly. “I know how incredibly important your study time is to you. Sacred would most definitely be the word I would use.”

He kicks her and then falls silent again, until Britta reaches over and shoves his shoulder.

“Hey, you know you aren’t allowed to come over. Next time just call me like a normal booty call.”

“Yeah but now I know your bed is more comfortable.”

“Sacred space Winger, sacred space. Also, you just ruined my pillow cases with your fucking hair gel.”

“Point conceded.”

“You pushed her away. You’ve got no right to be upset.”

Jeff turns to stare at her and she holds his gaze for a second before rolling away.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” she adds. “I just think it’s funny that for such a smarmy asshole you’re a complete pussy.”

“Did you just say pussy? Isn’t that completely against everything in your little feminist handbook?”

“Completely. Shows you how much I’m trying to make a point.”

He’s gone the next morning and Britta knows it was mostly about Annie.

She feels a giant weight leave her shoulders when she realizes she truly doesn’t mind.

She leaves her house in flip-flops for a hangover special and starts wondering if she should rename it.

***

She does go out and buy new sheets. She splurges and buys the extra soft ones that she knows she can’t afford but does it anyway because they are a shade of pale green that instantly feels like home.

While she’s at it, she cleans her entire apartment from top to bottom and when she’s done, she feels a whole new sense of clean.

She then dumps her dirty laundry on the floor and eats an entire bag of celery while watching the Jersey Shore. She’s horrified to find that she thinks Jwoww is hot, plastic boobs and all, and adds that to her list of fun secret Britta facts.

***

Britta spots Troy sitting alone in the cafeteria the day after Joshua is established as a racist asshole.

She slides into the booth and gives him a concerned smile. “Hey, you okay?”

“Thanks for asking. Not really.” He sighs, picking at the weird congealed brown substance on his plate. “Do you know how long it’s been since I got a decent lunch? Damn me for taking an 11am class.”

“I meant about Joshua. That must have been pretty upsetting.”

Troy starts laughing.

“Britta, I’m black. I’ve heard way worse. I mean, I live with Pierce. You read Old White Man Says!”

Britta frowns. “Well, this was from a stranger. Sorry, I just figured you might be upset.”

She goes to stand back up, feeling silly and awkward, when he grabs her by the wrist.

“No, wait. It’s nice that you care. It’s just that seriously, it isn’t the first time I’ve heard a stranger be racist. You develop an immunity by a certain age.” He takes a deep breath. “When I was little, I used to come up with reasons for why people said shit like that, for why they felt that way. For Joshua? Maybe his pasty ass skin offended someone at the pool one day,” Troy shrugs. “Maybe he didn’t make the basketball team. Either way, he’s just being a stupid albino white guy who probably can’t dunk. “

He looks down at the table for a second before looking back up with a sly smile.

“Was that racist? That felt a little bit racist. Not like in a Chris Rock way but maybe in a my grandma way?”

Britta laughs. “I don’t know,” she says with an expression of feigned pensiveness. “I’m trying to decide. I’m leaning toward permissible.”

Troy grins back at her. “Either way, he probably deserves a little racism.”

“Oh, most definitely.”

She looks down at the wrist that he’s still holding and becomes aware that he’s been casually drawing small circles with his thumb while they’ve been talking. When she looks back up he realizes what she was looking at and drops her wrist, looking down at the table with a sheepish grin.

“Hey, you want to go get some ice cream? The place Jeff took me was terrible. They only had like, five flavors and none of them included cookie dough. I had to settle for mint chocolate chip.” He grimaces and shakes his head at the memory.

Britta shoots him a half-smile as she stands up. “Sure. It’s on me.”

“Man, I love white guilt.”

Their shoulders keep bumping on the way out and she finds herself laughing all the way to the car.

The ice cream place has chocolate chip cookie dough AND vanilla peanut butter swirl, so it’s the kind of afternoon where everyone wins.

***

Jeff and Britta are sitting in the study room only three weeks later when Annie comes storming in with an exasperated expression on her face.

“Ugh, he’s kind of insufferable. No one is an expert on everything. I’m smart, I know I’m smart, but I don’t need to be complimented on how smart I am when I say something even remotely intelligent. It’s borderline offensive! Why does he have to be so surprised and impressed every time? Seriously, why did no one warn me?”

“Hello Annie? I did warn you. I sent you texts warning you. I warned you like, five different times. I warned everyone. I hate him. I hated him! You went out with him anyway. And talked about it incessantly. It was almost as bad as you going out with Leonard.”

“First off Jeff, ew. Leonard is short and unable to hold a conversation without looking down my shirt. Oh, and also? He sometimes smells like alfalfa sprouts. Second, when you do warn me, maybe you could be less of a douche about it. It’s hard to take warnings seriously when they sound like they’re coming from a petulant whiny child.”

“Yeah, he was kind of acting like someone whose favorite toy got taken away.” Britta interjects with a smirk.

Jeff glares at her.

Annie frowns at Britta before looking back at Jeff uncertainly. “Well I don’t think that’s it. But I don’t understand your violent dislike of Rich. He’s may be smug and self-important, a little boring maybe, but come on. You can’t hate everyone I date.”

“It has nothing to do with you. I just don’t like being contaminated by association.”

Britta snorts loudly.

“Britta,” Jeff snaps, “Are you planning on contributing to the conversation or are you just going to sit there and play peanut gallery.”

“Meh, undecided.”

“Fine. Annie, Britta hates Rich too.”

“What? Britta!”

“Wow, I now hate you more Jeff, and that’s saying something.”

“But Britta, we’re friends! Friends tell each other those kind of things.”

“Do they, Annie? When you were deep in your little infatuation, would you really have responded well if I told you he was a phony asshole who was playing into your naivety in hopes of getting laid?”

Annie lets out a gasp that quickly fades into a sigh. “Fine. Probably not. I’m still a little mad at you guys though.”

Britta shrugs and runs her fingers through her hair. “I’m pretty sure you’ll get over it by tomorrow. But I’m sorry Annie.”

Annie looks over at Jeff, who is looking down at the table. “And what was your excuse again?”

He frowns at the ground before looking up at her with a straight face and Annie’s expression begins to slightly soften. They hold each other’s gaze until Britta gets distinctly uncomfortable and begins to gather her things and push away from the table.

Jeff looks up at her suspiciously.

“I forgot I was supposed to meet Troy somewhere. I’ll see you guys later.”

She waves her fingers at them as she walks out and when she stops to looks back through the window, they are turned toward one another, talking with cautious gestures and irrepressible smiles.

Her boots click loudly on the tile floors as she walks to the cafeteria and her smile rest heavily on the side of satisfied.

***

“We aren’t going to sleep together tonight. We aren’t even going to make out.”

“No, probably not.”

The silence between them is comfortable.

“We really would never work.” Britta says slowly.

“I think that became clear awhile ago.”

“I once wished that we would, that we could have.”

Jeff glances over at her, “Me too. We might have once. Who knows.”

“I don’t know. I think,” Britta frowns at the ceiling, “We make each other hard.”

Jeff snorts and Britta slaps him on the arm. “Oh please. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“We make decent friends though.”

“You could say that.”

“I might even say that you’ve become my best friend.”

“Okay wow, too much. Is this emotions night?”

“God, you’re an asshole,” Britta groans.

“I know. But come on. Feelings in the dark? Is this an Ethan Hawke movie?”

The two lay in silence again, only the sound of their breathing breaking the stillness.

Finally, Jeff speaks. “But ditto.”

“That I’m an asshole?”

“No, the part before it.”

“Say it Winger.”

He looks over at her, only half of his face visible. “You are kind of my best friend right now Perry. Regardless of what happens next.”

Britta smiles, and punches him in the arm. “Ha, drama queen.”

He shoves her out of the bed with his right leg and she lands with a thud on the floor.

It’s another thing they both find strangely funny and they laugh about it more than is appropriate or necessary before getting up and moving to the living room, ordering pizza and watching cartoons until 3 in the morning. They fall asleep on the couch, passed out on opposite sides.

When he wakes up in the morning she’s still there.

***

“So you and Annie are good, huh?”

“It’s 9am, way too early for us to be having this conversation.”

“It is never too early to talk about _true looove_.”

“I could bring up how much time you’ve been spending with a man-boy.”

“Oooh you’ve been waiting to play that trump card.”

“So,” Jeff says after a beat, “It’s really not that weird.”

“I know,” She shrugs. “Ditto.”

Jeff looks at her intently for a minute, noticing the serene smile taking shape over her face and has a sudden flashback to a night months ago, a Britta less angular.

“Well, okay.” He nods with an echoing smile and she nods back.

“Okay.”

They are both sitting there smiling as the rest of the study group begins to filter in.

“Hello Britta! Jeffrey. You’re both early. And together. Hmm?”

“Yup, Shirley. We were having a heart to heart about the other people we are or will be sleeping with. Good juicy stuff. Shame you missed it! I know how much you like some good judgment in the morning.”

“Oh Britta Perry, do you really want to-”

“Hey, I’m just saying,” Troy interrupts as he walks in, “I don’t understand why anyone thinks an elephant and a panda would be equally matched in battle to the death.”

“I don’t necessarily think the producers believe they would be well-matched, but rather the fight between them should make for an interesting made-for-TV movie.”

“What, is the panda going to bamboo him to death? When? When he gets off his fat ass? By the time he does that, he’ll already be a smooshed elephant doormat. Elephanted!”

“I just don’t understand why anyone would want to watch a movie about nice animals killing each other. Aren’t panda bears going extinct anyway?”

“They would be. Stupid pandas, too lazy to even have sex regularly.”

“It’s actually a real problem. Zoos today have to use panda porn to spark the instinct to mate, and even then it can be hit or miss. Hey, where’s Annie?” Abed asks.

“Panda porn? Wait, what? Where? We need to see this.”

“Really Troy? Do we?” Britta asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Britta, are you going to honestly tell me that you’re not even a little bit curious about panda porn. PANDA PORN. Live a little.”

They stare each other down for a second until Britta begins to crack a half smile and turns away.

“Yup.” Abed pronounces looking back and forth from Troy and Britta while he furrows his brow. “I much prefer this.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “I’m so glad.”

“Is anyone else concerned that Annie still isn’t here?” Shirley asks.

“Well, we were just meeting to go over homework before class, so maybe she was running late and went straight there?” Britta offers.

Troy frowns. “We can’t go over homework without Annie. Who will tell us if we are right?”

“There is so much I find depressing about that statement,” Jeff adds.

“Ugh, whatever. Let’s just go. Last time we were late and I had to sit next to Starburns.” Britta says as she stands up.

“Alex, Britta. He has asked us to call him Alex and I think we should respect that and stop trying to dictate who we think he should be.”

“Wow, you are still mad at me for the judgmental comment, aren’t you.”

“You’re damn right I am.”

“Fine, I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Get there early. It’s pot pie day.”

Britta just stares at Shirley.

“Fine,” Shirley concedes, “Macaroni will do.”

“I’M HERE!” Annie comes rushing in with a flurry of activity. “Sorry, sorry. It was my turn to help with Pierce-“

“Pierce! I knew it was quieter and less offensive in here.”

“And it was just one disaster after another and then I slipped and then the chair slipped and then I think I broke him again and then he yelled at me and now I’m late and I really really hate being late-”

“It’s totally fine Annie,” Britta says. “We were just going to head to class. And we’re still on for shopping this afternoon?”

Annie nods with a smile.

“Awesome.” Britta smiles back.

Distracted, Annie drops her books twice and everyone looks over at Jeff expectantly. He looks around at them with a wary expression and then at Annie, clearing his throat.

“Annie, I’m never going to help you with your books.”

She looks up at him and frowns. “Um, I carry a backpack for a reason.”

“Well, I appreciate that. But also, I-“

Annie stands up abruptly. “No. Nope. Enough. You, Jeff Winger, are going through with this.” She looks up at him and her eyes are an impossible combination of Disney Princess and Atila the Hun.

Jeff just grins at her before awkwardly extending his hand. She laces her fingers through his and they continue to smile softly at each other.

“Yup, also better,” Abed nods.

Jeff groans. “Shut up Abed.”

Annie laughs. “As much as I’d rather stay here, we really have to go. We’re going to be late and I won’t be able to get that special seat where you can see all the chalkboards and the computer at once! I hate the projector. It distorts the images and makes it so much more difficult to make out the smaller text.”

As Annie pulls Jeff toward the door, Britta can hear him softly telling her, “I really did mean it though. Never with the books. Ever.”

“Fine,” she sighs, “But you are keeping me in backpacks indefinitely.”

“It’s a deal Edison. Maybe even the occasional messenger bag, who knows.”

It’s a pretty standard Anthropology class, though Duncan does try to set Chang on fire.

No one tries to stop him.

***

By April, Britta can see the little ways things have shifted, the ways they all bend and sway to keep things together.

She finds she doesn’t mind the bending, since it silences a fear she didn’t know she had that she was one day going to break.

Somewhere along the way, she starts to trade away the control she used to hold so close. Instead, she wakes up in her own apartment to her hangover special already picked up for her and cartoons blasting on the television. Instead, she wakes up most days with a sense of peace.

She figures that’s even better.

Britta and Jeff still hang out together one on one from time to time, though neither would admit it’s because they miss each other’s company. Occasionally they share two or three sentences regarding their respective relationships, but mostly they just bicker amiably.

Maybe it’s a weird relationship, this one they all have with one another.

But Britta is pretty sure they’re all okay with that.

It’s nice to have found something to stick around for, something that sticks.

***


End file.
